compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Intrusioneer
is the Intrusive Complien. It belongs to the Esper and Dark Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Intrusioneer is a Complien with a large, white eye with a single reddish-pink swirl leading to a black pupil in the center. Large, wriggling black eyelashes protrude from this eye, and it is surrounded by pink skin that attaches to its long neck. Its neck is about two and a half meters long, and consists of many pink and white stripes. Occasionally to shorten its height, it may coil a little bit. It has three arms that end in hands with three or four fingers, one near its eye, one near the middle of its neck, and one near the bottom of its neck. It has a single foot at the bottom of its body, that allows it to stay suctioned on any surface for prolonged periods of time. This foot is capable of moving around at a slow pace, though it may use its arms to grab onto surfaces and pull the rest of its body around quicker. Information Intrusioneers are tall Compliens found in forests, known to be carnivorous. However, with limited options for mobility, Intrusioneers can not rely on hunting to find their prey. Instead, they utilize their psychic powers to a startling effect. By projecting unpleasant thoughts into the minds of others in a radius around themselves. Oftentimes, these thoughts can be dismissed with relative ease, but in some cases, they continue to linger and start dealing great mental damage to their target. If a target becomes incapacitated by their fear, that's when the Intrusioneer makes its attack. Intrusioneers use a variety of different tactics to incapacitate their prey, though after locking onto one target, they particularly focus on a topic that disturbs them. As such, the best way to combat an Intrusioneer is by building up a wall of mental fortitude by making oneself less sensitive to the topic they project. This is of course, easier said than done, especially with an Intrusioneer repeatedly beaming said thoughts into one's mind. However, if this can be achieved, generally Intrusioneers can become little more than a slight nuisance for the rest of one's life. Intrusioneers are fairly rare Compliens, so they are unlikely to be encountered in one's life. They most frequently live in forests and suburban areas, where they hide their slim, tall statures behind small buildings and trees. The few Intrusioneers that live in cities are generally removed pretty quickly. Habitat Intrusioneers generally live in Iiines, Soiaca, and western Flaura. They are also rarely seen in southern Pugruydan, Aprya, and Larantha. Generally, Intrusioneers are rare Compliens, but they can be difficult to deal with in the small areas they live in. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Intrusioneer is derived from the word "intrusive" or "intrusion" and the "-eer" suffix, which generally is used to denote someone engaged in a certain activity. Design Intrusioneer is based on the concept of intrusive thoughts, unwelcome and involuntary thoughts that generally present someone with distressing imagery. When paired with certain mental illnesses, such as OCD, intrusive thoughts can become obsessive. The creator of Intrusioneer created it as a reflection of her own struggles, though in hindsight, she might slightly regret making the intrusive thoughts monster far more powerful than she is. She still thinks it looks cool, though. Trivia *Its silhouette was revealed on various sites and Discord channels two days in advance to prepare for Halloweek 2018. Gallery Halloweek18Sil1.png|Intrusioneer's silhouette Category:Compliens Category:Esper Element Category:Dark Element Category:Rare Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Eye Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Halloweek Compliens